Magia Hispanii - La dura verdad
by The Nova 6
Summary: Hay ciertas cosas que son muy delicadas de contar, especialmente cuando tu hijo es un adolescente. El mejor ejemplo de ello es la charla que Jorge Armero y Marga tienen con su hijo Iván.


**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. . La Magia Hispanii es de Sorg-Esp y los personajes, de Cris Snape.**

* * *

 **La dura verdad**

-Yo esperaría un año más, Jorge -dijo Margarita Vázquez meneando la cabeza en señal de disconformidad-. Iván es muy joven todavía.

-Iván acaba de cumplir quince años, Marga, y es muy inteligente y despierto. Estoy seguro de que lo va a entender a la primera, y no hay por qué esperar más. Deberíamos contárselo en cuanto vuelva de hacer la compra -opinó Jorge Armero, con expresión pensativa-. Es tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

-¿En el día de su cumpleaños? ¿Quieres arruinárselo diciéndole algo así? -Marga frunció el ceño-. No, no va a ser hoy. Hoy Iván será feliz, y cuando haya pasado su cumpleaños, se lo decimos si quieres.

-¿No has oído decir que si te dan una noticia importante en tu cumpleaños, se te queda para siempre? Pues por eso. No veo por qué esto va a impedirle que celebre su cumpleaños -insistió Jorge-. Si no quieres pasar por eso, yo mismo me encargaré de decírselo.

-No, tenemos que ser los dos. Sigo sin verlo bien, pero... veamos a ver qué tal sale -Marga se mordió el labio, nada convencida-. Aunque sigo pensando que deberíamos esperar un año más. Se pondrá muy triste, y se sentirá dolido…

-Más triste y dolido estará si descubre que le estábamos ocultando algo tan importante, Marga -dijo Jorge, sentándose al lado de su mujer y pasándole el brazo por los hombros, apretándola contra él-. Todo saldrá bien. O eso espero.

El sonido de las llaves en la puerta y el ruido de pasos les avisó de que Iván había vuelto. Su alegre voz pronto se dejó oír:

-Ya he vuelto de comprar -anunció, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del salón-. No os imagináis qué cola había en las cajas, madre mía...¿lo dejo en la cocina?

-Sí, cariño -asintió Marga, tragando saliva-. Y después ven aquí al salón, que tu padre y yo te tenemos que contar una cosa.

Iván así lo hizo. Colocó las cosas que acababa de comprar en la encimera de la cocina y regresó al salón. El chico estaba muy feliz, aquel día era su cumpleaños, y siempre que cumplía años todo le había salido fenomenal. Regresó al salón y se sentó en el sofá que había al lado del de sus padres. Al ver sus caras serias perdió un poco de su sonrisa.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó Iván. ¿Querían decirle que no iban a poder celebrar su cumpleaños por X motivo? Ahora mismo no se le venía a la cabeza nada más.

-No, no ha pasado nada -respondió su padre-. Iván, primero queremos hacerte una pregunta. ¿Tú...tú piensas alguna vez en tu familia?

-¿En mi familia? Pues… todos los días, ¿no? Si sois vosotros… -respondió el muchacho, algo confuso. Marga negó con la cabeza.

-No, no nos referimos a nosotros, sino… sino a tu antigua familia, a los Plaza -dijo, forzando un poco la voz en la última palabra. Iván se tensó visiblemente. Apartó la mirada y bajó la cabeza, apretando los labios.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -inquirió el chico. Jorge y Marga supieron por su tono que le había afectado la mención. Así había sido tras su adopción y con el paso de los años. Los primeros meses de la vida de Iván en casa de Marga y posteriormente de Marga y Jorge, en Sevilla, se habían caracterizado por los más que frecuentes malos sueños del niño, de los que se despertaba llorando y llamando a su madre para que fuera a buscarlo. Cuando el pequeño fue creciendo, aquello ocurrió cada vez con menos frecuencia, según iba viendo a los Armero como a sus padres y recuperando su felicidad. Pero de vez en cuando le sorprendían pensando en sus antiguos progenitores, y en aquellos momentos se ponía muy triste. Estaba claro que aún no había terminado de superar que le hubieran dejado solo.

-Hay algo que tenemos que explicarte. ¿Recuerdas por qué fuiste al orfanato? -preguntó su madre. Iván asintió.

-Fui porque tú me llevaste, porque mis padres no me podían cuidar.. ¿Por qué sacas este tema ahora? -quiso saber, agarrando con fuerza la tela del sofá. Los Armero se miraron.

-Porque hay algo de eso que no sabes, Iván -continuó su padre, enmascarando tras un tono neutral su preocupación-. Tu madre y yo sabemos por qué te abandonaron, y eso es lo que te queremos contar.

Iván abrió la boca, sorprendido. ¿Abandonado? No era eso lo que le habían contado cuando le llevaron al orfanato. Allí le habían dicho que sus padres no le podían cuidar por ser especial, pero que le querían mucho y por eso estaba allí.

-¿Cómo que abandonado? Tú misma me dijiste que…

-Tenías cuatro años, hijo -le interrumpió Marga-. No estaba segura de si entenderías lo que de verdad había pasado. Pero ahora eres lo suficientemente mayor como para comprenderlo.

Iván casi había olvidado cómo respirar. Aún recordaba bastante bien el momento en el que Marga le había contado que le habían enviado a la casa de acogida por "ser especial". Debían de referirse al hecho de que era mago, y por eso sus padres, que no lo eran, habían decidido que fuera allí, con todos aquellos que eran como él. ¿Acaso había sido una mentira?

-... ¿Me mentiste? -preguntó el muchacho, con la voz quebrada, parpadeando. Marga volvió a morderse el labio. Sabía que no había sido buena idea, y eso que todavía no habían ni empezado. Jorge carraspeó.

-No tuvo otro remedio, Iván -continuó él-. Eras muy pequeño. Verás, la verdadera razón de que Pepa y Mateo Plaza te abandonaran en la casa de acogida es porque tú eres mago, y ellos no.

-¿Qué? -murmuró Iván-. Pero… pero… vosotros me decís siempre que las familias con magos e ingenuos pueden vivir bien y…

-Normalmente es así, Iván, pero hay casos… en los que no es tan fácil -retomó la explicación Marga-. Hay padres que se asustan al ver a sus hijos hacer magia, y aunque parte de esos padres acaban acostumbrándose con el paso del tiempo, otros no son así. Y los tuyos, pues…

Iván casi se mareó. Su madre no había terminado la frase, pero no necesitó hacerlo. Sus padres le habían tenido miedo y por eso se habían deshecho de él. Todo quedaba bastante claro. Pero a él le parecía una broma pesada.

-... ¿Es verdad eso? -preguntó-. ¿Se libraron de mí porque… les dio miedo que yo fuera mago?

Incluso Jorge tuvo deseos de dejarlo ahí. Pero tenían que llegar hasta el final, ahora que ya habían empezado.

-Sí -respondió el hombre-. Al hablar con ellos nos dijeron que no querían… que siguieras con ellos. Tenían miedo de ti y de lo que podrías hacerle a tu hermano Mateo. Llamaron a Marga y te dejaron en sus manos.

Iván no había escuchado la última frase. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Las manos habían empezado a temblarle sin control. Aquello tenía que ser mentira. Él recordaba que sus padres le querían. El día de su cuarto cumpleaños estaban en el centro comercial, y había tenido una rabieta porque su madre no le había comprado lo que le había pedido. Después había notado algo raro, como que salía de él, y después de eso estaba solo, al lado de una torre de regalos que llegaba hasta el techo sin caerse.

-E-entonces… -tartamudeó-. Lo que yo hice en el centro comercial, ¿fue lo que…?

-Eso fue el detonante -respondió Marga, sin mirar a Iván, y con un extraño brillo en los ojos-. Después de eso, te llevé al hospital para que te recuperaras mientras intentaba localizar a tus padres. Tuve que convencerles para que aceptaran que volvieras a tu casa, y poco después tuviste otro ataque de magia descontrolada, cambiando de color el pelo de tu hermano. Después de eso… ya te llevé a la casa de acogida. Y el resto ya lo conoces…

Marga miraba con cara de dolor a Iván, que seguía con la cabeza baja y temblaba. Ninguno de los Armero sabía cuál sería la reacción del chico, se imaginaban bastante bien cómo se sentía en aquel momento.

-¿Por qué me adoptaste? -preguntó Iván, con un tono de voz sorprendentemente serio, mirando a Marga directamente. Ella pudo ver el brillo característico de quien va a llorar en la mirada de su hijo. Notó como si se le rompiera el corazón-. ¿Lo hiciste por… por compasión?

Marga no se esperaba que le preguntara aquello, y la pilló con la guardia baja, sin saber qué contestar. Iván interpretó su silencio de la peor forma posible. Se levantó lentamente del sofá.

-Espera, Iván -le detuvo su padre-. Yo mismo te explicaré eso…

-No hace falta -le cortó su hijo, en voz baja-. No hace falta que me contéis nada más.

Caminando lentamente, salió del salón mientras sus padres lo miraban con angustia. Ninguno de los dos intentó pararle. Iván salió al pasillo, y rápidamente echó a correr hacia su habitación, incapaz ya de contener las lágrimas. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se lanzó encima de su cama, enterrando la cara en la almohada y comenzando a llorar sin poder contenerse. ¿Y ése iba a ser su cumpleaños feliz? Pues vaya mierda de cumpleaños. Nunca se habría esperado algo así por parte de sus padres. Apenas podía creérselo. Pero ellos nunca le habían mentido, así que eso tenía que ser verdad. Lo cual no lo hacía menos doloroso.

-Te lo dije, Jorge, te dije que no era una buena idea -dijo Marga-. Tú mismo le has visto la cara…

Ella también tenía ganas de llorar, pero se las aguantó. Había una cosa que tenía que hacer. Y cuanto más tiempo dejara pasar, peor.

-Pero tarde o temprano teníamos que hacerlo. ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí? -suspiró Jorge Armero. La reacción de su hijo había sido más o menos la esperada, pero eso no le hizo sentirse menos culpable-. Supongo que tendré que intentar hablar con él…

-Yo me ocuparé de eso… fui quien le adoptó, así que tengo que responder a la pregunta que me ha hecho -decidió Marga-. Tú vete organizando la fiesta de cumpleaños. Aunque no será lo mismo, quizá el celebrarlo le levante un poco el ánimo.

Aunque mientras salía del salón, no se mostró demasiado optimista por aquello. Ni siquiera ella tenía ánimo. Y en la habitación de su hijo todo sería mucho más difícil. Nada más abrir la puerta con suavidad y ver a Iván llorando, se le terminó de romper el corazón. Cuando lloraba a los cuatro años, a ella le resultaba imposible reprimir las ganas de abrazarle o cogerle en brazos hasta que se tranquilizase. Ahora era mayor para que le cogiera en brazos, pero lo otro aún podía hacerlo.

-Iván, hijo… -le llamó, en voz baja. Él ni siquiera se movió, pero a Marga le quedó claro que la había oído.

-Déjame -hipó entre dos sollozos-. No quiero hablar con nadie.

Marga respiró hondo y se sentó a los pies de la cama, cosa que hacía siempre que necesitaba hablar con su hijo en su habitación. El horno podría no estar para bollos, pero ¿qué clase de madre sería si ignoraba a Iván cuando estaba así?

-Me has hecho una pregunta, hijo, y tengo que responderte -dijo Marga, mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda y se la acariciaba. Iván se removió un poco, pero no le quitó la mano bruscamente. Aquel contacto le había hecho sentirse un poco mejor-. ¿Preguntas si te he adoptado por compasión al haberte quedado solo? La respuesta es que no, en absoluto. Es cierto que al principio no tenía pensado adoptarte, simplemente haría lo que estuviera en mi mano para buscarte una familia en la que sabía que estarías bien. Pero cuando te abrazaste a mi pierna y me pediste que te llevara conmigo, no me pude resistir. Te cogí cariño desde el primer momento, y eso fue evolucionando hasta que decidí adoptarte. Así que, si en algún momento se te ha cruzado por la cabeza la idea de que no te queremos, vete olvidándote de eso, ¿estamos?

Iván permaneció tumbado bocabajo durante un par de minutos, sin retirar Marga la mano, y luego se fue incorporando poco a poco. Al levantar la cabeza, Marga le vio, aún lloroso y con los ojos enrojecidos. Le dedicó una sonrisa maternal y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Iván, pillado por sorpresa, se quedó quieto un momento, y luego alzó los brazos y correspondió al abrazo, apretando fuertemente y cerrando los ojos. Como todas las veces anteriores que su madre le había abrazado, se sintió bien casi inmediatamente.

-Mamá, yo… -intentó explicarse. Pero ella le pidió que se callase.

-Ahora no, hijo. Tenemos un cumpleaños que celebrar, y no podemos hacerlo si estás así. Vamos a dejar este tema para cuando estemos todos un poco más preparados para esto, ¿te parece? -se separó, mirándole con ternura. Iván asintió levemente, tratando de sonreír también.

En el salón, Jorge iba terminando de arreglar la mesa que pronto estaría hasta los topes de comida. Iván había invitado a algunos amigos suyos de la schola y además iban a venir más familiares, así que iba a estar la cosa bastante concurrida.

-Menos mal que para algo está la magia, si no me pasaría aquí toda la mañana -decía el hombre mientras colocaba todas las servilletas dirigiéndolas con su varita, mientras echaba fugaces miradas hacia el pasillo. Esperaba que Marga hubiera podido animar a Iván. Si no, quizá debería probar suerte él.

El ruido del teléfono le hizo desconectar de sus pensamientos. Descolgó rápidamente:

-¿Dígame?

La voz de un chico joven respondió:

-Buenos días… esto… ¿es la casa de los Armero?

-Sí, aquí es. ¿Por quién pregunta? -Jorge no identificó la voz. Como fuera alguno de esos pesados de las encuestas telefónicas…

-Por Jorge Armero, ¿es usted? -la voz sonaba cautelosa y precavida, como si no se atreviera a hablar mucho.

-Sí, dígame.

-Buenos días, soy… me llamo Mateo Plaza. Soy… soy el hermano mayor de su hijo Iván.


End file.
